Maine
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | region = New England | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Collins family | appearances = Dark Shadows | poi = Bangor; Barrettstown; Castle Rock; Collinsport; Harrow's Point; Ludlow; Portland; Rockport; St. Eustace Island; Tarker's Mill | 1st = }} Maine is a state in the continental United States and is the most northern state in the New England region. Points of interest ; Bangor: Bangor is an American city located in the U.S. state of Maine. It is the county seat of Penobscot County and is located in the South Central region of the state. It was one of the last settled regions of New England during the Colonial era and became an incorporated city in 1834. In horror fiction, Bangor features prominently in the works of famed author Stephen King, most notably in his 1986 novel, It. King was also known to reside in the city. Bangor is often analogous to the fictional King-created town of Derry. Bangor has also been referenced in other novels such as Pet Sematary and the Graveyard Shift anthology. As many of King's works have been adapted into film and television projects, Bangor invariably comes into play in several of them in varying contexts. This includes The Langoliers and Firestarter. The 1960s ABC television Dark Shadows has made several references to Bangor over its five-year run, but was seldom shown on the series. It is said to be located fifty miles away from the fictional town of Collinsport, which is the primary setting for the series. One of the key characters on the show, Roger Collins, would often take business trips to Bangor (this was a convenient way to write the character off the show for a few episodes during cast rotations). One notable location, the Bangor Pine Hotel, was seen in episode 24 in 1966. Dark Shadows: 24 The point-of-view character, Victoria Winters revealed that as a child she would received anonymous checks to her at the foundling home where she lived postmarked from Bangor. Dark Shadows: 1 ; Barrettstown: Barrettstown is a small community in Northern Maine that was founded some time in the early 1600s. An English clergyman named Redmond Swann immigrated to the new world with several colonists and helped to establish the town. Swann, a mysterious man blessed with eternal life, decided that the town would prosper more under a strictly enforced pledge of isolationism. Because of this, families were encouraged to inter-marry and future generations were spawned as the products of inbreeding. Because of the hereditary rules of genetic drift, each successive generation born in the village of Barrettstown harbored great physical deformity. One out of every four children were born an abomination. Swann did not see these products of inbreeding as monsters, but rather, he saw them as God’s chosen children. Through the ages, the healthy population of Barrettstown began to dwindle as more and more deformed children were born. ; Black Lake: Black Lake is a small community in the wetlands region of Maine. In 1999, it became the sight of a series of gruesome animal attacks perpetuated by a thirty-foot long crocodile. Fish and Wildlife officer Jack Wells, Sheriff Hank Keough, paleontologist Kelly Scott and biologist Hector Cyr collaborated together to hunt down and capture the animal. Lake Placid (1999) ; Castle Lake: Castle Lake is located in Castle Rock and lies at the bed of a large cliff. In 1991, Martin Deaver - a church leader fell from cliff and broke his back under mysterious circumstances. He died days later. His young adopted son, Henry Deaver, went missing for eleven days in December and was found on the cliff overlooking the lake by Sheriff Alan Pangborn. In 2018, Dale Lacy - the warden of Shawshank Prison committed suicide by tying a noose around his neck and driving his car off the cliff into the lake, which resulted in his decapitation. ; Castle Rock: Castle Rock is a small, idyllic coastal hamlet in the Eastern region of Castle County. For several decades it has played host to many strange and mysterious occurances, some of which range into the realms of the supernatural. A young coma victim named Johnny Miller awakened with the gift of prophetic vision which he used to aid the police solve murders. A St. Bernard became rabid after being bitten by a rabbit and terrorized a mother and her young son. A writer named Thad Beaumont from the neighboring town of Ludlow suffered a "Jekyll & Hyde" effect and began committing murders. The Devil himself came to Castle Rock in the guise of an antiquities dealers named Leland Gaunt and used his influence to get the townsfolk to turn against one another committing acts of vandalism and even murder. ; Castle View: Castle View is a small town in Maine, near Castle Rock. The town is situated "about sixty miles" from Lisbon, Maine In 1960, Dennis Lachance was buried in Castle View Cemetery after he died in a car crash. Amanda Debusher lives in a "weather-tight Cape Cod between Castle view and the Harlow Deep Cut." In 1999, Patricia McFarland's parents and brother stayed in a hotel in Castle View while the Castle County Police searched for Trisha. In 2009, Don and Petra Anderson threw a surprise party at The Birches in Castle View for their parents' twenty-fifth anniversary. ; Chamberlain: Chamberlain is a fictional town featured in the literary works of author Stephen King. It is the principal setting of the 1974 novel Carrie and has been presented in all film adaptations of the story. In most versions of the story, the town of Chamberlain is virtually destroyed following the "Black Prom" event in which teenage telekinetic Carrie White unleashes her rage and power upon the entire town. Lots of sweeping up to do. One of the points of interest found in Chamberlain is Ewen High School. Ewan High School is a public school for grades 9-12 and the only such learning center in Chamberlain. Carrie White attended school here as a student, along with Sue Snell, Tommy Ross, Billy Nolan, Chris Hargensen, Tina Blake, and Norma Watson. ; Collinsport: Collinsport was a (fictional) coastal fishing village located in Maine. Collinsport was 50 miles from Bangor, and near the town of Logansport. Notable locales within Collinsport include the Blue Whale, St. Eustasce Island, Widows' Hill and Collinwood. Collinsport has been featured in the films House of Dark Shadows and Night of Dark Shadows. ; Collinwood: Collinwood is the ancestral estate of the Collins family. It is located atop Widows' Hill in the coastal city of Collinsport. In 1970, the head of the family was Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Following her death, the estate was inherited by a distant cousin named Quentin Collins and his wife, Tracy. Collinwood has been featured in the films House of Dark Shadows and Night of Dark Shadows. ; Harrow's Point: Harrow's Point is a small island off the coast of Maine. Located on the island is a lighthouse, an adjacent cabin and a small cemetery. In the early 1900s, the lighthouse keeper became the victim of vampirism. A priest named Bishop McFarland learned about the vampire's existence and drove a stake into the creature's heart. He left the skeletal remains inside a locked room in his cabin. A short time later, a man named Frank Neal accepted the vacated position of lighthouse keeper. He moved his family to Harrow's Point despite the protestations of his wife Laurie. Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 #4; "Angelica" ; Jerusalem's Lot : Founded in Maine territory in 1765, its name is derived from a colonist named Charles Belknap Tanner, who owned a pig named Jerusalem, who was known to gravitate towards a wood lot. The story of Tanner's pig circulated enough that people began calling the town Jerusalem's Lot, which later became shortened to 'Salem's Lot. Since its inception, the area surrounding Jerusalem's Lot has been a focal point for dark metaphysical occurrences, relating to ancient and powerful beings. ; Ludlow: Ludlow is a quaint sleepy hamlet town that borders the coastal village of Castle Rock. It was notable for being the home of famed mystery writer Thad Beuamont, who developed a successful string of novels under the pen name "George Stark". After ceremoniously killing off his alter ego however, George Stark manifested in the real world and began committing murders similar to that of the character from his novels, Alexis Machine. Another bizarre incident that took place in Ludlow involved a burial mound once used by the Micmac Indians. In later years it was turned into a pet cemetery by children. Those who were buried there however, somehow came back to life. ; Portland : Portland is the county seat of Cumberland County and the most populated city in Maine. It is the most populous metropolitan area in northern New England. It was settled in 1632 and became an incorporated city in 1786. Portland's economy relies mostly on the service sector and tourism. The Old Port district is known for its 19th-century architecture and nightlife. Films that take place in * Cujo * Dark Half, The * Dark Shadows * Dead Zone * Gerald's Game * Graveyard Shift * House of Dark Shadows * It * It: Chapter One * It: Chapter Two * Lake Placid * Mist, The * Needful Things * Night of Dark Shadows * Pet Sematary * Pet Sematary (2019) * Pet Sematary II * Return to Salem's Lot * Riding the Bullet * Salem's Lot (1979) * Salem's Lot (2004) * Silver Bullet (1985) * Turning, The * Whisper (2007) }} TV shows that take place in * Castle Rock * Dark Shadows (1966) * Dark Shadows (1991) Books that take place in * Bag of Bones * Carrie * Cujo * Cycle of the Werewolf * Gerald's Game * IT * Salem's Lot Comics that take place in * Dark Shadows Vol 1 * Dark Shadows Vol 2 * Dark Shadows Vol 3 * Dark Shadows Vol 4 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 * Dark Shadows: Year One Vol 1 * Dark Shadows - Vampirella Vol 1 Characters from People who were born in * Charles Bradstreet * JoAnn Willette People who died in * Gunnar Hansen * Michael Currie Notes * Texas Chainsaw Massacre star Gunnar Hansen passed away of pancreatic cancer in his home in Maine on November 8th, 2015. He was 68-years old. BBC.com; November 8th, 2015; "Gunnar Hansen, Texas Chainsaw Massacre villain, dies aged 68. External Links * Maine at Wikipedia * Maine at the Holosuite * Maine at the TV Database * Maine at the Marvel Horror Wiki References ---- Category:Maine